GUNSLINGER Change the Logic of Time
by Kidalana
Summary: AU Kino no Tabi crossed over with Gunslinger Girl. They started as neighbors and here they are as partners.
1. Overview

Gunslinger –_Change the Logic of Time_—

**Notes**: This is an _Alternative Universe _Kino no Tabi (Kino's Journey) fan fiction that is crossed over with Gunslinger Girl. Hence the alternative universe thing. Kino no Tabi is under the jurisdiction of Keiichi Sigsawa and Kohaku Kuroboshi. Where as Gunslinger Girl is Yu Aida's. Mhm… neither belong to me, meaning don't sue.

Male Kino is Kino and Female Kino is Florianna.

---

Gunshots ring out in the air and three girls stand side by side, each holding a gun of her own and firing at targets set further down the line. Though each looks to be around the age that they should be still playing with dolls none of the three are. Instead they're spending a Wednesday afternoon improving their aim. All three are small, the first one a short haired blonde with grey blue eyes who wears simple beige pants and a white shirt. Her shots are somewhat sloppy at times and a blond haired man wearing a suit shouts out corrections so she can improve. The second one is a brown haired girl with darker brown eyes who wears something close to a school girl's sailor fuku. A tall man dressed casually stands beside her and helps correct her and she can be seen nodding and accepting help, though he smiles as he corrects the brown haired girl. The third is an odd site, and also appears to be slightly older. Like the other two she has a taller man who will correct her near-perfect shot, though the man who says corrections stands back a few feet, walking forward when he helps her out. However unlike the others she wears a suit and tie that matches the one the man wears. Her black hair is shoulder length, unevenly cut and a red bow is tied in her hair, making her an odd site.

"I think that's enough for today," the blond haired man says to the brown haired man.

The sun is high in the sky and it's plainly around noon time, the black haired man silently looks up at the sky to confirm this and replies as he leaves the brown haired girl's side, "It's around lunch time."

After a moment the brown haired man nods, his hair is longer than everyone's present and it is kept back neatly in a low pony tail, his hands resting in the pockets of a worn beige coat worn over his suit. "Florianna," he says to her, in a voice louder then the gunshots. She responds by lowering her weapon, a Daewoo K1, and turning slightly to look him in the eyes. "That's enough for today," he says and she nods. Running over to the table set a few feet behind where she stands. Seeing her run he shouts out in alarm, "No running!"

The black haired man also addresses one of the girls, "Henrietta," he says as she also turns around to face him, "That's all for today, good job." Like the other girl she nods and instead of running walks to place her firearm away.

Unlike the other two the blond simply shouts, "Rico, c'mon."

---

_His house was made for two families to live in. However in the many years he'd lived there it had been only him. At times the little girl next door would ask him if he was lonely and his response was always, "That's why I travel," a smile added. Though technically speaking he was rarely alone, he'd confined himself to a small section of the house and rented the areas he didn't use to just about any one who wished to stay._

_The part of town he lived in wasn't the very best part of town, after working for the military police for a number of years he gave up, feeling that it wasn't quite what he wanted to do. He still lived in the house he purchased after quitting. Most people who lived in the area weren't doing very well financially; he was probably doing quite a ways better than his neighbors in terms of money. For a fact he knew the family living next door was only in this neighborhood because the hotel they owned had burned down and left them in debt. How, he didn't know, but it was a fact. Consisting of a mother, father and daughter he had first thought they got along wonderfully but the shouting he heard from next door always suggested otherwise._

_When things first changed he had been outside in the small paved area that qualified as a backyard, watering and caring for plants he grew in pots back there. To add color, he told others but in reality he felt the need to care for something._

_Close to evening he knew that the mail had probably long since run and he should probably fetch it. But at the moment he was caring for a crimon flower, it hadn't been doing too well the last few days. After watering it gently he had stood and stretched, his long hair kept back in a pony tail at this point in time as well, placing his gardening items back in their place he turned to go inside when he heard familiar yelling from the house next door and the sounds of someone, obviously young, crying._

_Sighing he turned his head slightly and then walked up the stairs to reenter his small house, after all he'd been violently pushed away any time he'd interacted with that family. They'd all yell until they were hoarse and then things would be quite again, nothing to worry about. However as his hand slid the back door open and he stepped into the house he thought maybe it was something he should worry about._

---

"Kino," the black haired girl addressed the taller man in a soft voice.

He smiled and looked down at the young girl, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair. Obviously she had pulled him from his memories, if he was glad about it was an expression not shown however. "What is it Flo?"

Once he had removed his hand from her head she brushed a few strands back into place, trying to neaten her hair only to quickly give up, "We were supposed to attend a mission briefing an hour ago."

Leaning back slightly and looking up at the clouds he sighed, "Being another hour late shouldn't hurt…"

Looking at him for a while she plainly shrugged and leaned against the wall beside him, tilting her own head up to see what he saw. As she did this he remained silent and waited until the two of them had been standing there for a while, with the warm sun on his face he felt he could be in this once place forever but in reality they should probably be in an air conditioned room listening to minor details and waiting for something close to a lecture to be over. "Flo," he asked, "What do you like to do?"

He had known she would pause and think on what he had said before she replied so he wasn't surprised when a slightly confused look crossed her face and she remained silent. Turning his head slightly he looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Well…" she started, "I like to sing." Turning her head to face him she smiled at him and he smiled in return.

If only they could just do what they liked.

"C'mon," he said after a moment's passing, "We're going to be late."


	2. Center Stage

Gunslinger –_Change the Logic of Time_—

_Once in his home, where it should be quiet he hears more yelling, shouting, the sounds of objects breaking. Inside he feels horrible but walks through the house and out the front door and gets the mail, none of it's important. Like always. Back in his house the enveloped messages are tossed onto the table, a few credit card offers here, a postcard announcing his next doctor's appointment and a blank envelope. However he doesn't look at any of them, none of it matters any ways. With a heavy sigh he sits down on the couch and picks up a book, the title wasn't important, where he was in the book was though._

_By now the shouting and screaming had moved outside, sounds of someone being hit are heard and he carefully closes the book, looking out the window even though he would be unable to see what was going on. Placing the book back on the couch he jumps when a loud outcry is heard, the sound of someone who's been completely betrayed. From next door the yelling fades away and their argument moves indoors._

"Sir?" she asks.

Looking over at the black haired girl he smiles, "Did I forget something?"

She shakes her head slightly and a disapproving sound is heard from one of the other men in the room, "Kino, is there a reason you can't pay attention?" The man in charge of the agency asks this leaning forward on the table and resting his chin on folded hands.

All eyes in the room are focused on the tall dark haired man, awaiting his response. Smiling cheerfully he replies, "Sorry sir."

They're at a briefing, normally only the handlers would be here, the cyborgs left to wander to compound and keep themselves busy but like always. Florianna had wanted to come. As his boss talks more and more Kino finds himself once again paying little to no attention however out of the corner of his eye he can see her eyes looking strait at the man and he can tell she's absorbing every detail.

"So I'd like the Kino-Florianna fratello to retrieve this man from London so maybe we can get some information from him," pausing the man takes this opportunity to slide a folder in Kino's direction after a pause he slides a similar folder over to the blonde man, Jean, "And I'd like the Jean-Rico team to accompany them."

Both Kino and Jean nod, Florianna pulls the folder over to her and looks through. When he looks over to her she looks up again, an obvious question on her mind. Smiling he folds his arms over his chest.

"You leave tomorrow," the man adds.

And then they're dismissed.

_When they're argument moves indoors he puts his shoes on in a rush and runs outside. The sound of someone's cries is softly in the background. Running to the small stone wall he looks over into his neighbor's yard. With his tall height it's not hard and when he looks over the wall and sees his neighbor's daughter laying abandoned on the ground he's shocked._

"Let's visit Hermes!" he exclaims suddenly and rather loudly to the girl his eating lunch with.

Instead of looking at him like he's crazy like the rest of the lunch room is doing the girl places her fork on the tray and her eyes light up in an obvious sign of excitement and she replies in the same cheerful tone as Kino had just used; "Really? We haven't gotten to spend much time with him lately!"

Both now are happy and excited, and he replies, "Sure, why not?" he asks.

Instead of exclaiming something with an inflection of hyperactivity she speaks calmly and in a serious tone, "Shouldn't we prepare for the mission?"

Finishing his milk in one gulp he smiles, "Nah, we trained this morning."

She gives him a small nod she eats a bit more of her lunch. Instead of continuing the discussion he eats the rest of his lunch in a mad rush. Once he's done he meets the surprised brown eyes of Florianna and starts to laugh.

"What's funny?" she asks.

Between his laughs he manages his answers, "I don't know."


End file.
